Games
by Pip Winchester
Summary: The DC and LA teams play Call of Duty together, and this is what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS: LA AND NCIS.**

**Or Call of Duty. :(**

Games

-Ops Center-

"Eric, Hetty's going to be angry when she finds out your playing games on the flat screen. Again." Nell said. She had been sitting in Ops for an hour watching Eric play Call of Duty, even though the last time Hetty caught him, she threatened him with a letter opener. And she has threatened him more than once.

"What Hetty doesn't know can't hurt her. And she said she went home for the day," Replied Eric, shooting Abby's character in the head.

"Yeah. Well Hetty knows everything, Eric. EVERYTHING. "Said Nell. It was true; Hetty did know everything about everybody. The door suddenly opened and Eric jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and squeaked, "I'm sorry Hetty! Don't kill me with a letter opener! It was Nell's idea!" while a very confused looking Dom stood in the door.

"Uhhhh… Eric, I'm not Hetty," said Dom, "I wanted to play Call of Duty with you, Abby, and McGee. Calm down." He grabbed one of the controllers and started playing with Eric. They heard loud voices outside the door, so this time Eric did not jump out of his chair like a girl when Sam, Callen, and Kensi walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sam, watching Dom sniping McGee's guy. "Playing Call of Duty with Abby and McGee. Wanna play? I'm pretty sure they're going to get Tony and Ziva to play if you do, though," Eric said. Sam and Kensi said yes, and Callen sat down on the floor by Nell. Sam and Kensi started play too, while Eric was talking to McGee over the headset. "Hey Tim, you should get Ziva and Tony to play, since Dom, Sam, and Kensi are playing now."

"Yeah, sure," said McGee. Two more characters entered the game and all hell started as Ziva went all Mossad assassin and kept flinging knives at Sam's guy's head, and Tony sniped Kensi's guy and killed her. Dom and Abby's guy's got into a knife fight, and Eric and McGee were beating each other with their guns. Callen and Nell were on the floor laughing. Abby's guy started jumping up and down when she killed Dom, and everybody laughed when Ziva said Abby needs less Caf-Pow. Tony started making movie references and McGee Gibbs-slapped him. They all heard Tony over their headsets yelling "Probie! Only I can Gibbs-slap! I'm Senior Field Agent! Not you! You're not!" and then turned his guy around and killed McGee's guy. Then after this Ziva started yelling and Abby was singing. Then the game ended, saying that the TF 141 won the match. Shouts and cheers came from the headsets from the DC team.

"What's a TF 141?" asked Kensi.

"Well, I'll show you, if everybody wants to play multiplayer campaign with me," Said Eric looking at Kensi. And all the players agreed.

**That was so different than what I had written down. The only thing that was the same was the first paragraph. The Call of Duty they were playing was Modern Warfare 3. I might have another chapter, I don't know. Also, this will be listed 3 different places (NCIS, NCIS: LA, and cross-over, but not in Call of Duty, because the story is about the teams playing it, not anybody from the game.)If there is another chapter it either would be in the DC team's side of the story, or switching between both teams. This originally was only going to just be in NCIS: LA, but I added more DC team than I thought I would. And now, to conclude my epicly long author's note, I hoped you liked it! Please review! I like to hear what you think of all my stories! ~CrazyGothyAbbyFan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin here, I made a mistake with the authors note in the last chapter. This story WILL NOT be under NCIS and NCIS LA, only under crossover between the 2. I thought I saved the change, but obviously not. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy! Also, spoilers for MW3 missions. I have warned you, do not say I didn't. :)**

**I do not own NCIS, NCIS LA, or CoD.**

Crazy Multiplayer Campaign

-Squad Room, DC-

The DC team started playing campaign, with Eric, Dom, Kensi, and Sam. "OK, here we… go!" said Eric over the headset as they started the first mission in campaign. Ziva and Kensi started going all ninja and knifing bad guys in the head while Tony and Sam where taking cover and playing smart, unlike the girls who were standing in the open. Abby was shooting and moving her gun left and right, catching more bad guys in the spray of bullets. Eric and Dom were throwing grenades at the bad guys. This went on, them ducking and shooting (and knifing.)

Their way down the map, and eventually beat the mission.

"Oh my god! I totally blew shit up!" yelled Abby, after finishing her 5th Caf-Pow of the hour. Ziva and Kensi were still laughing from knifing guys, and Tony, Sam, Dom, Eric, and McGee cheered.

"Ok guys, next mission, let's do this!" said Tony. The next mission started and they were all underwater in a tunnel.

"Crap, I swam into a mine," said Ziva, blowing up and taking Eric and Dom, who were swimming next to her, with her. They finally got to the sub, after swimming into mines and blowing up, and getting lost many times. Instead of going crazy with knives, the agents ducked and took cover like agents should. Then there was Abby, who stood in the cross fire wondering why she was taking damage. They ended the mission, and Eric said to Kensi, "This is the mission where we are TF 141."

"Why is his name Soap? Why does that Price guy have a creepy moustache? And what's with his hat? Why is that Soap guy bleeding?" asked Abby, only she was talking so fast nobody could understand her. Sam and Tony and McGee were shooting from the balcony, and Ziva, Dom, Eric, and Kensi were shooting from downstairs. This time, Abby was shooting and killing, not just running around like an idiot. In the middle of the mission, McGee took control of a robot and shot down many of the bad guys, while everybody else got to the helicopter.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Tony as they finished the mission, ending in McGee's guy sliding down a hill, and McGee accidently sliding him into trees more than once.

They started another mission, and they were on a plane with the Russian president when it got hijacked. The plane went down, and the controllers started shaking.

"Tony, do not say a word," said Ziva, cutting Tony off from speaking. The others just laughed at the two agents. They started fighting the bad guys in the snow. They made it through the mission with only two deaths, when Gibbs came in and Gibbs- slapped his entire team (except Abby, who thought she was going to get a first time Gibbs- slap) and yelled at them for playing games on the plasma.

"Grab your gear, we have a dead petty officer behind a dumpster," said Gibbs, "And maybe if you do good, you can play this… whatever this thing is when the case is over."

The LA team said bye, letting Gibbs' team go to their case.

-Ops Center-

"Well that was an eventful day," said Kensi, leaving after they were done playing the game with the DC team.

"Yup," said Sam, leaving with her and Callen, "We should do that more often."

The three agents said good night to each other, not knowing the DC team's case would turn into something much bigger than a dead petty officer.

**Ok, that's the end of this story… with a cliff hanger! I think I might do a bigger story with this kind of being a very long and separate prologue if you want to think of it that way. I hope you like this story, and if you play MW3 you liked it. Please review, I would like to know what you thought of this. And if you are reading this, I thank you for reading this, it makes me feel all happy inside! Just kidding, but it does make me happy knowing you read this :)**

**~CrazyGothyAbbyFan~**


End file.
